Maintenance workers often use mops and mop buckets for cleaning floors. The maintenance worker must also carry around with him or her an assortment of cleaning supplies including spray bottles, towel racks, trash receptacles or other cleaning items suited to the type of maintenance/cleaning to be performed. The prior art identified in the Information Disclosure Citation contains many references to cleaning trolleys or service carts which have a platform on the lower ledge of the cart onto which a mop bucket may be lifted and set down so that the mop bucket can be wheeled from room to room as in a hotel/motel setting or wheeled about a service area, as in a restaurant operation. The mop bucket can be heavy and particularly in the case of a person of small stature, may be beyond that person's capability to lift the mop bucket and set it on the cart.
Applicant has conceived that what is desired is a mop bucket and trolley combination in which each may be configured to roll about the floor independently yet combined when desired so that they may be wheeled about a service area as a unit. The connection must be easy, simple, and not require bending over or parts which must be disassembled in order to connect or disconnect the mop bucket from the cart or trolley.